El secreto de los Hermanos Heel
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Cuál es el mayor secreto que los Hermanos Heel han guardado? ¿Qué pasaría si el loco del amor lo descubre?


Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **El secreto de los Hermanos Heel**

-Konoe-kun, pasa ¿cómo has estado?-decía Takarada Lory al director de Tragic Marker.

-Muy bien Takarada Saichou. Me siento muy satisfecho con sus actores y me refiero también a Mogami-san, su Setsuka ha sido excelente-

-¡Oh! Sabía que te gustaría. Ella es un diamante que estoy puliendo-

-Entonces estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Será imparable-

-¿Verdad? Estoy ansioso por ver su futuro. ¡Encontré una maravilla!-como era de esperarse Lory lanzaba confeti al aire, festejando las alabanzas dadas a su ángel rosa.

Konoe ya conocía su forma de ser, así que simplemente lo dejó ser.

-Y ella también encontró la suya por lo que veo-

Lory dejó de festejar y lo miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ay, por Dios Lory, ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?-

-En serio, no entiendo. ¿De qué hablas?-

-De Mogami-san y Tsuruga-san-dijo como si nada.

-¿Por qué?-Konoe definitivamente sabía algo que él había pasado por alto-¿Qué sucede con ellos?-

-No me digas que…-el pobre Director estaba abriendo terriblemente la boca e imaginando cosas que no tenían lugar y por sí fuera poco se lo decía a la persona más peligrosa en esos temas…-Oh, yo no he dicho nada-intentó zafarse del asunto. Estaba totalmente arrepentido por haber pensado mal-Olvida lo que dije-

-Ya empezaste a hablar, ahora dilo todo-

-No puedo, es algo que solo a ellos les concierne, solo inventé historias locas en mi cabeza, eso es todo-explicaba nervioso por la mirada perspicaz y emocionada de Lory.

-Si no me lo dices, lo averiguaré de otra manera más drástica-amenazó.

Konoe tragó duro. Eso no era mentira.

-Lory…es que no puedo…-

-Habla-

El Director sabía que estaba hablando de más, lo tacharían de chismoso.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Es que…-

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué Ren tenía qué en su qué?!-gritaba Lory sumamente sorprendido, ante tal revelación-

-Yo pensé que ellos estaban saliendo o por lo menos eso quería creer, pensé que por eso nombró a Mogami-san como Setsuka, realmente no quería pensar que ellos llegaron tan lejos si no son nada. Y si se da cuenta, Tsuruga-san era quién lo tenía, eso quiere decir que fue Mogami-san quién se lo hizo…-terminó de explicar abochornado.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Esos niños! ¡Me han engañado! Espera…pero Mogami-kun no habría reaccionado así aquél día si ya estuvieran saliendo…y entonces ¡¿qué sucede?!-

Una vez que Lory le sacó hasta el último detalle al pobre de Konoe, se puso a meditar sobre toda esa información impactante.

-No creo que estén saliendo. Si no Mogami-kun no hubiera llorado así en el Día Blanco. Un abrazo como el que vi era una cosa, pero eso…ya es otro nivel. Aún no me creo que ella se haya atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Me lo hubiera creído si hubiera sido al revés. ¡Estos dos me dan dolor de cabeza, son impredecibles! Mientras tanto, mejor los hago venir-

Esa noche, Kyoko y Ren se encontraron por los pasillos de LME, aún ajenos a lo que su jefe sabía.

-Tsuruga-san, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Mogami-san-

-¿A dónde se dirige?-

-Con el Presidente-

-Qué coincidencia, también yo-eso no le parecía nada bueno a Kyoko.

-¿En serio?-

-Me mandó a llamar-

-A mí igual-

-¿Qué querrá?-

-Ni idea…-

 _-¡Esto no tiene buena pinta! ¡Estaba demasiado loco y que nos llame a los dos no es nada bueno!-_ era lo que ambos actores pensaban.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, los recibió con los brazos abiertos y eso daba mucho más miedo.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho? Sobre todo a mí que los apoyaba al 100%.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron los dos.

-Por favor, no tienen por qué ocultarlo. Qué bien guardadito se lo tenían-

Confirmado. Lory se había vuelto loco.

-Saichou, ¿de qué habla? No entendemos nada-

-No se hagan los inocentes, lo sé todo-

-¿Qué cosa dice que sabe?-

Ren comenzaba a enojarse.

-De cierta marca en el cuello de uno de ustedes durante las grabaciones de Tragic Marker-se burló.

Oh, oh. Él lo sabía. ¡Él! ¡Estaban en problemas!

-¿Marca?-preguntó inocentemente Kyoko, aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber a qué se refería.

-Sip ¡Un enorme chupetón!-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Yashiro quién también estaba ahí escuchando todo.

Ren no sabía dónde meter la cabeza y Kyoko había hecho ebullición.

-¡Ren! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko-chan?!-le reclamó su manager.

-¡¿Yo?!-se indignó Ren.

Él sorprendentemente no era el culpable, aunque solo porque Kyoko no lo dejó.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Por más increíble que parezca!-

-Esa marca no estaba en el cuello de Mogami-kun-le explicó Lory a Yashiro.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces eso quiere decir qué…-

-Así es, el chupetón estaba en el cuello de Ren y por obvias razones fue hecho por Mogami-kun-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Kyyyyyaaaaa! ¿Qué significa todo eso?-Yashiro brincaba y gritaba por toda la habitación lleno de emoción.

-Lo mismo me pregunto. ¿Qué tanto sucedió entre Setsuka y Cain?-preguntó ahora Lory.

-Nada-sentenció Ren. No quería que siguieran indagando.

Nunca habían hablado de esa noche y ahora la pobre de Kyoko moría de vergüenza.

-Están avergonzando a Mogami-san. Olviden ese asunto y ya-

-¿Cómo podemos olvidar algo así, Ren?-

-Mogami-kun-la llamó su jefe.

Ella dio un respingo al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Yo…-Kyoko comenzó a rememorar todo escena por escena-no lo sé…-

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Le hiciste tal chupetón a Ren sin saber por qué? ¿Y si se te lanzaba encima?-

-¡Oiga! Yo no haría eso…creo…-intentó defenderse el aludido.

-Tsuruga-san no haría…-se detuvo recordando que fue él quién la lanzó a la cama y después quería marcarla también.

-Por lo que veo en tu rostro, no estás muy segura de que él no te hubiera hecho nada-sonrió pícaramente el Presidente.

-¡Mogami-san!-Ren estaba impactado, aunque sabía que ella pensaba bien, ¿pero por qué todos se ponían a echarle la culpa tan deliberadamente?

-Es que yo…-

-Mogami-kun, di la verdad-

Kyoko tomó aire.

-¡Fue Setsuka! ¡Ella desnudó, acarició y marcó a su nii-san para sacarlo de la oscuridad que lo consumía!-gritó.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Desnudar y acariciar? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con salvarlo de la oscuridad?-si lo piensas detenidamente es algo muy extraño.

-¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió!-

-Pues que forma más extraña de conseguir algo así-

-Lo sé, yo también pienso eso-admitió.

-Ay niños, ustedes son realmente increíbles-Lory en verdad no se hubiera esperado aquello-no están saliendo ni nada y ya están haciendo todo eso. Al paso que van, nunca serán novios pero sí serán padres-

-¡Saichou!-le reclamó Ren, ante tal descortesía de su parte.

Se levantó de golpe amenazadoramente.

-A mí nunca me has dado miedo. Pero, Ren espero que le aclares a Mogami-kun sobre esa oscuridad. Por lo menos, mi objetivo de ponerla como tu amuleto protector funcionó-

-Así que ése era su plan-

-Así es, en parte-

-¿Y ya nos va a dejar en paz?-

-Sí claro, ya váyanse, pensé que esto iba a ser un poco más interesante-

Ren fulminó a su querido jefe con la mirada.

-Mogami-san, ya vámonos-

Pero Kyoko no respondió ni se movió. Estaba ahí sentada sin decir nada, con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿Mogami-san?-

Se acercó a ella y notó que estaba sonrojada y llorando.

Se enojó.

-¡¿Ya vio?!-le gritó a Lory.

-¿Eh?-preguntó él.

-¡Está llorando! ¡La asustó!-

-¿Qué?-Lory se acercó a ella y vio que era cierto.

-¿Mogami-san, qué tienes?-Ren le preguntó desesperado-¿Saichou, por qué no hace nada?-

Lory solo la veía. Conocía esas lágrimas, ya las había visto antes, aunque su mirada era diferente.

-¡Saichou! ¡Haga algo!-

-Tranquilo, sé lo que ocurre-

-¿Y por qué no hace nada?-Ren comenzaba a desesperarse-Dígame qué es y yo lo haré-

-No puedo traicionar su confianza-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-

Kuon comenzaba a salir a la luz.

Pero mientras esos dos discutían, Yashiro se acercó a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿qué tienes?-

-Pensé que soportaría más tiempo-susurró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No lo puedo ocultar más…-

Ella estaba hablando sola y mirando a la nada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa Kyoko-chan?-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¡Ren, ella te llama!-le gritó a su representado.

Ren fue hacia ella rápidamente y se sentó en frente.

-¿Qué sucede Mogami-san?-le preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Sí?-

Y se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo por la cintura.

-¿Mogami-san?-Ren no sabía qué hacer, no entendía qué le sucedía.

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar qué hacer, ya que la boca de la chica se dirigió a su cuello, para marcarlo como le había enseñado.

-¡¿Mogami-san, qué haces?!-sus manos se iban deslizando, desabrochando botón por botón de su camisa.

-Oh, interesante-decía Lory divertido, mientras Yashiro observaba sonrojado.

-¡Saichou, ayúdeme!-pidió Ren-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-

-No es eso, pero ella…uffff…-Ren intentaba hablar, pero Kyoko lo estaba marcando y él no era de piedra.

-Tranquilo, solo está dejando salir sus deseos reprimidos. Yo diría que lo disfrutes-

-Pero…. ¡Arrrgggg! ¡Kyoko!-ya no podía soportarlo, si seguía así, sería él quién la atacara.

A estas alturas, Kyoko incluso ya le estaba quitando la camisa y él no sabía si alejarla o llevársela a algún lugar más privado.

-Mejor los dejaremos solos-explicó Lory.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yashiro, haz algo!-

-Etto…mejor no…-

Él igual veía bien la situación.

-¡Pero yo….ahhhh!-

El pobre actor se debatía entre el deseo y la razón.

-Ren, como tu jefe es irresponsable de mi parte decir esto pero, quiero volver a ser abuelo-

-¡Saichou!-

-Mogami-san, espera, ¡Kyoko! ¡Arrgggg! ¡No toques ahí!-

Kyoko ahora empezaba a acariciar plenamente el dorso de su sempai cosa que no pudo disfrutar la vez anterior.

Lory y Yashiro salieron de ahí.

-Fue más interesante de lo que creí-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Por supuesto que Yashiro estaba emocionado y feliz pero aun así no entendía nada de nada.

-Yashiro, creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que planear-

Lory se llevó a Yashiro para contarle todo y explicarle sus planes, pero prefirió no volver a entrar a su oficina hasta 24 horas después para mayor seguridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: We can fly away


End file.
